blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
Death is the death deity created by the Grim Reaper and assigned to assist Azriel with the deaths on Earth. As Earth is the Reaper's 'favourite' planet within the Multiverse, this Death is considered to be his most cherished - gaining the moniker ' The Son of the Reaper '. Biography Creation After the lapse of abandonment and unwanted immortality that the Grim Reaper inadvertedly brought on to the Multiverse, Death was created along with countless other 'deaths' like him across creation to reap the dead souls of the violent or plentiful deaths (or occasionaly death in general). This Death was specifically created for Earth within this Universe. The favourite Son Earth was the Reaper's more favoured planet in reality and as such when Death was 'born', the Reaper made him more 'special' than the rest by adding a unique personality to him, rather than expelling various different deities to shape their own personalities through their own experience. Death's new existential attitude made him quite nihilistic in his attitude on creation and life - however, he felt his purpose was more important and has been the Earth's 'Reaper' since 1957. Dealings with the Time Traveller On occasion, Death has been met with the Enhanced Human known as the Time Traveller. With his constant use (or as the Originals call it - 'tampering') of the spacetime continuum, Death's powers over Earth's timeline within the Multiverse has clashed with the Traveller's time jumping. Both see these encounters has a nuisance at first, then see a pattern. Whenever they meet - the whole of the Universe is threatened. Kronos Incident The Time Ripper (also the Traveller's father) Father Time, had acquired the Timespace Orb, thought to have been lost when it was sought after by the Dark being, Malphus. Father Time, being completely insane and devoted to the destabilisation of the Earth's timeline (which would result in Earth being 'deleted' from the Universe's continuum, as if it never existed), planned on using it to not only end (or prevent) the existence of Earth, but wipe out the Universe and many others around it from the flow of timespace. Death, tasked with preventing as well as executing death, saw this as an unneccesary massacre (as well as too much work for him to have to do). He assisted in stopping Father Time from fusing the Timespace Orb with his own Time Staff, which wuld give him enough power to tear through reality itself. It was a lenghty battle, especially as Father Time was immune to Death's manipulations of Earth's time span (slowing it down would do nothing). Eventually, Father Time and the Traveller were locked in a battle with the Orb being in the crossfire of their staffs. To prevent the destruction of the entire Multiverse, Death fused himself with the Orb, absorbing the deadly 'time bolts' (which had no effect on him at all). He then safely destroyed the Orb by collapsing it upon itself within his own form (as a deity could only be able to and not risk the annihilation of several galaxies). Battle with Kāla The Traveller then met with Death again, this time, one of Death's enemies were the threat. Kāla, one of the Originals, and the primordial destroyer of all things. Abilities * Scythe that grants him unlimited power over the souls of Earth (Note: it can also be used as a melee weapon should he be outside of Earth.) * Immortality * Indestructiblity * Shapeshifting * Control over the Earth timeline (slowing down time, teleportation, ability to be at different places all at once etc.) * Flight * Invisibility * Adaptability * Near omniscience Appearance As most deities are known to shapeshift, Death has no actual true form. Instead his desired form is that of a shambling young man with dark hair, goth/emo make-up, a long black coat, black trilby hat, and general 'indie' clothing (skinny jeans, loose v-neck etc.). A large step away to his conventional depicition of a cloaked skeleton. Personality Death is a laid-back, almost bored creature. He displays no joy in his dealings, but also no real regret (apart from people he has bserved and liked more). He is quite the renegade as he does not always obey the laws of life and death and will make deals with people in exchange for an extended lifespan. However, he normally makes sure the deals backfire for his favour. Quite cynical, amused by humanity's fear of him, he looks at life with a mixture of snobbish amusement and curious fascination and preference. See Also * The Grim Reaper * The Time Traveller * Fate Category:Neutrals Category:Heroes Category:Deities